Xibalba
by Ioeth
Summary: Rei Sanada is a seemingly normal girl who transferred to Nanimori from Italy but she's one of Reborn's acquaintances which Tsuna now has to deal with. Starts right after Yamamoto joins the Vongola Family. Contains OC. Pairings, I'll let you decide because it's basically OC x ? then other pairings get an appearance. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Prologue

**Because I'm an idiot, I forgot to do this**

**Disclaimer: I only own what I created not the actual KHR Story**

* * *

A woman sat in a twilight filled office with a bright table lamp that barely illuminated the room while her desk held piles of paperwork, her only company. The woman was tall and willowy but she was muscled. She had jet-black hair tied up in a ponytail and azure blue eyes fragmented by emerald green tints. She wore black dress pants, a white short sleeved shirt, a dun brown blazer and brown loafers. Her body language revealed the fatigue she felt but her eyes showed no sign of it as they registered the movement of the door. She ignored the newcomer even as she sat in a chair before the desk. She signed a few more papers before she placed her pen on the table and stretched. She did not, however, return to work on the paperwork instead she scrutinized the girl in before of her.

She looked no older than fifteen and was slim but well muscled. She wore a pale brown sleeveless, v-necked dress that sheared off at her knees and had slits along the side revealing her black shorts. She had pale blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, her sky blue and stormy grey eyes were full of confidence. Her mouth was tilted up in a friendly smile and a silver dragon necklace encircled her neck. There were straps attached to her legs both carrying an ornate fan identical to the other.

The woman sighed and presented her with a document. She glanced worriedly at the girl in front of her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked

The smile on the girls face disappeared and with a serious face she nodded.

She sighed again. "Well then," she paused to hand a file to her. "Your job is observe and protect Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The girl took the proffered file and thanked the woman before walking briskly out of the room.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was having a bad day. In the morning he'd been late and consequently bitten to death by Hibari, then that afternoon in math class they received their math tests from last week to discover (surprise, surprise) he'd failed, then as for the cherry on top his new neighbor was an acquaintance of Reborn's.

As he watched the moving truck stop by the house a few houses down from his. He moaned "Could this day get any worse?" It was at this point that Reborn kicked him in the face sending him sprawling on the sidewalk. Tsuna sat up with his hand on his rapidly bruising cheek. "R-reborn, why'd you kick me?" he whined.

"Because you were being loud, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn smirked and pointed his Leon-Gun at Tsuna. "It seems you still need some training." He said with a sadistic smile on his face.

At that sentence Tsuna gave his trademark "hie" and backed as far as he could from the (evil) sadistic baby.

"Why are you panicking anyway?" he asked, amused. "Your new neighbor isn't from the Mafia."

Tsuna calmed down but stared warily at the Arcobaleno before him. "But she's still an acquaintance of yours?"

Reborn shrugged. "I'm just doing her mother a favor. Besides," he glanced slyly at Tsuna. "I'm sure she'll make a good family member."

Down the street, the moving truck beeped and both Tsuna and Reborn gazed at the movers. They watched as a girl with her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a white short sleeved hoodie, black shorts and grey sneakers, directing the movers. Then suddenly her head snapped to the side and she gazed at Tsuna and Reborn. She shouted an instruction over her shoulder towards one of the movers before jogging over to them.

She stuck out her hand. "I'm Sanada Rei," she said "and I'm guessing you're one of my new neighbors?"

Tsuna stared at her, before blushing when she tilted her head. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi," he said hastily grabbing her hand "It's nice to meet you Sanada-san"

Rei grinned at him. "You can just call me Rei, Tsunayoshi-kun seeing as we'll probably be classmates." She said as she peered at his Nanimori Middle Uniform.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked as she turned to face Reborn

"And you must be the infamous Reborn." She said grinning wider.

"Ciaossu," Reborn tipped his fedora down in greeting "You must be the infamous Rei Sanada. Your mother's told me about you."

Rei smiled in amusement "I bet she told you about what a troublemaker I am didn't she."

Reborn smirked "Who knows? Besides it's not every day that you meet someone from a different world."

* * *

**I'm sorry, this is just the prologue but there'll be more coming later. P****lease note that the girl in the description and the girl who's Tsuna's neighbour are one in the same.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**P.S: When I said pairings drop a vote with your favourite pairing and the most popular pairing will possibly get a cameo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Rei and this plotline so far.** **All rights go to Amano-sensei.**

* * *

**Rei grinned at him. "You can just call me Rei, Tsunayoshi-kun seeing as we'll probably be classmates." She said as she peered at his Nanimori Middle Uniform.**

"**Eh?" Tsuna blinked as she turned to face Reborn**

"**And you must be the infamous Reborn." She said grinning wider.**

"**Ciaossu," Reborn tipped his fedora down in greeting "You must be the infamous Rei Sanada. Your mother's told me about you."**

**Rei smiled in amusement "I bet she told you about what a troublemaker I am didn't she."**

**Reborn smirked "Who knows? Besides it's not every day that you meet someone from a different world."**

**-Line-**

**Tsuna stared at the both of them. "Hey, what's that mean?" he asked Rei**

**She gave him a mysterious smile while glaring at Reborn**

"**I'll tell you later." she said**

* * *

The Next Day

Rei was walking towards the school not bothering anyone just munching on a piece of toast when a loud 'hie' and a series of crashes resounded through the quiet street. Surprised by the noises she inhaled the piece of toast and proceeded to choke on it a few meters from Tsuna's house. When she finally got that damn piece of toast in her stomach instead of her windpipe she looked over to Tsuna's house. Only to see the door slam open and see Tsunayoshi-kun dash out while two boys, a silver haired boy and a boy with short black hair greeted him enthusiastically. She smiled at the scene and began walking towards the school when Tsuna noticed her.

"Ah, Rei-san" he called

She turned her head to smile at him but kept walking. "You're going to be late if you keep standing there, Tsunayoshi-kun" she said, wincing as he went gave another high pitched 'hie'. When they walked up to her, one of glared daggers into her back while his other one was observed with a small smile

Ignoring the awkward atmosphere they created stares she tilted my head back to look at them. "So what are your names?" she asked while mustering the friendliest smile she could.

"Che, like I'd tell you." The silver haired boy scoffed.

"_Well now I know who was imagining me with daggers stuck in my back…._" She thought and turned to the other one, tilting her head to the side her eyes voicing her previous question silently

The black haired boy laughed and stuck his hand out. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi" he said with a big smile on his face

She couldn't help but smile at his attitude. She shook his hand _"Wow, his hand is big." _She thought. "I'm Sanada Rei, nice to meet you."

The both of them grinned at each other, while the silver haired boy just muttered something about baseball freaks, idiots and stupid smiles.

At this point Rei was got irritated by this guy so she decided to ignore him for a bit. She turned towards Yamamoto and pointed at the offensive boy "Who's your friend?" she asked

Yamamoto laughed again and slung a friendly arm around the not-so-friendly silverette. "This is Gokudera Hayato." He said poking said person

Rei watched in amusement as Gokudera lashed out at Yamamotowhile she wondered where the bombs came from as and watched him light them up. Then she glanced over at Tsuna who was valiantly trying to stop them and she walked over to him. "Your friends are funny." She whispered in his ear while he blushed as Rei moved in close proximity to him.

Seeing that she was standing close to Tsuna seemed to provoke a response from Gokudera, as he changed targets from Yamamoto to her. She grinned as his killing intent grew more intense and she started running towards the school. Effectively taunting him with a "Catch me if you can" which she shouted from a mile away.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

Rei stood awkwardly at her new classmates who stared at her with enough attention to unnerve her. As the teacher talked she was taking small deep breaths that no-one except the hitman outside noticed.

Taking her cue when she heard him say "A student studying abroad in Italy"

"I'm Sanada Rei, nice to meet you." She introduced herself with as much enthusiasm as she could muster which ultimately came off as nervous energy. When no-one seemed to be able to talk she began panicking inwardly, not letting it show on her face. She scanned the room nervously for a friendly face and found three. Spotting Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera she gave them a small wave which was returned by Tsuna and Yamamoto while Gokudera looked away.

"Now then, Sanada-san" the teacher said "Would you please sit by Sasagawa-san?" pointing to a girl with shoulder-length orange hair who was smiling gently at her. Conscious of the attention she was receiving she made herself walk slowly towards the desk and giving an inconspicuous sigh of relief when she reached the desk safely.

Time Skip to Lunch Break

Rei gazed at the clock mentally counting down the seconds before lunch break would start. She glared at the clock, willing it to move faster and wishing she could leave the class. Sighing, she stretched out her slowly stiffening muscles as the bell went off and the teacher dismissed them all for lunch. Without meaning to, she drifted towards Tsuna and his friends, twiddling her thumbs nervously. As she attempted to approach them she was stopped by the girl whose last name was Sasagawa.

"Is it okay for me to join you for lunch?" she asked Rei, smiling gently

Rei stared at her for a few minutes before nodding shyly. _"I have never seen such a kind aura" _she thought as the orange haired girl sat beside her.

"Ah," she cried. "I forgot to introduce myself," she said and proffered her hand. "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. It's nice to meet you Sanada-san"

Rei shook her hand with a smile. "You can just call me Rei, Sasagawa-san"

Kyoko smiled back. "In that case just call me Kyoko."

* * *

**I should be asleep because I seem to be posting this in two am in the morning. Anyways please drop a review even if it is only about what pairings you want to show up. I'd appreciate the votes.**

**BlueFire Jin14: I appreciate the review though I'm surprised you want Rei to end up with Yamamoto already.**


	3. Chapter 2: Bianchi Appears

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC Rei, heck I don't even really own this storyline anymore...**

* * *

It was a hot Saturday. Rei was trudging back from the supermarket when a woman biked past her with a faint killing intent. Seeing as most people were emanating killing intent today she paid no attention to the mysterious woman and chose to focus on how hot the day was. On her way back home she saw a can of Coca-Cola (I'm not joking that's what it says in the manga) with purple smoke coming out of the liquid, nearby was a crow that was unconscious. She glanced around looking for someone who might be watching when she saw no-one she picked up the crow and a faint white glow emanated from her hands surrounding the crow. A few minutes later the crow popped back into the realm of the conscious and flew up to her shoulder, nuzzling her face in thanks.

Rei smiled. "Can you lead me to the person who did this little one?" she asked the crow who gave a hoarse caw and tugged her hair before flying off. Following the crow she stopped by Tsuna's house as per its instructions and saw a woman with pink hair wearing a visor holding a pizza. She was talking to Tsuna when suddenly she put a gas mask on and opened up the pizza box. Rei watched as a few more crows fell down unconscious, alarmed she rushed towards the woman only to be stopped by Reborn when he shot the pizza out of said person's hands and grazed her cheek.

"Ciaossu Bianchi, Rei." Glancing at the both of them

"Reborn." She greeted as she took off the gas mask.

Rei simply nodded and slipped past the both of them. She bent over Tsuna offering a hand to help him get up which he clasped gratefully. Then he stared "Umm, Rei-san?" he pointed to her shoulder "Why is there a crow on your shoulder?"

Rei stared at the bird and shrugged. "It must have landed on me earlier."

At her answer he sweat dropped then he noticed the cut on her chin and gave a loud 'hie'. With a shaking finger he pointed at the cut, "Aren't you going to get that bandaged?!"

Rei shrugged "It's not that big of a cut. Besides that," she placed herself between the woman and Tsuna while keeping her eyes on Tsuna, "Mind explaining what's going on?"

Tsuna shrugged. "I'm not sure what's going on myself…."

Rei sighed and walked over to the crows. Picking them up she listened quietly as the person she assumed Bianchi expressed her motives to kill Tsuna. Rei narrowed her eyes at the thought of Tsuna being killed through food poisoning when the words lover and girlfriend popped out of Reborn's mouth. She looked skeptically at him while Tsuna voiced her question.

"_How in the world did this baby manage to get any girlfriends…?"_

* * *

The next day, Rei left early in the hopes of preventing Bianchi from attempting to murder Tsuna. Unfortunately she missed Bianchi by about two hours. Exhausted from searching the town for Bianchi, she collapsed at her desk and promptly fell asleep. She was then nudged by Kyoko who dragged her off to the home economics room where Rei stared uncomprehendingly at the ingredients. "Umm, Kyoko-chan?" she called

"Yes, Rei-chan?" Kyoko walked over to her friend suppressing a giggle at her half-asleep state.

Rei pointed at the ingredients. "What are we making with this?"

Suppressing another giggle that threatened to escape, she gave Rei a small smile. "We're making rice balls to give to the boys later." She said

"Oh," Rei blushed as she realized how silly her question must have been then she sighed. "Can't be helped then." She muttered as she put on an apron and got to cooking.

Time Skip (Because I'm lazy)

By the time they were done Rei was holding a set of normal looking rice balls having made the others strangely malformed (She snuck those out to the crows that had taken to following her around.) She looked around anxiously for Bianchi, hoping she didn't try to do anything strange when she glanced over at Kyoko's purple rice balls.

"_Wait a second, purple? Must be Bianchi" _She thought as she watched Kyoko walk over to Tsuna. _"Great, now how do I get them without it being suspicious…?"_ She was about to switch rice balls with Kyoko when Tsuna was suddenly shot with a bullet. Startled she traced the bullet to Reborn who was holding a sniper rifle pointing towards Tsuna. _"Why would he shoot his own student?" _she thought, starting to seriously doubt his teaching methods

When she heard someone shout "Reborn!" Whirling around she saw Tsuna running around eating all the rice balls even the poisoned ones. When he got to hers the flame on his head fizzled out before he touched it. Shrugging she offered him, Yamamoto and Gokudera her rice balls not noticing the envious stares that her classmates were now giving them

* * *

**I should really stop updating at 2 in the morning, although this time it's 3am over here. I hope you're enjoying this chapter because I am exhausted. I'd appreciate some reviews because I have to figure out who she ends up with.**

**One more thing, sorry for the short chapters. I seem to be incapable of writing long ones. orz**

**BlueFire Jin14: I appreciate your insight but I gotta ask you. Do you wait for me to update at 3 in the morning...?**


	4. Extra: Character Profile

Character Profile

Full Name: Sanada Rei

Race: Hybrid (I'll explain this a little more in a later chapter)

Gender: Female

Age: Looks 14 but is older

Birthday: September 23

Place of Birth: Xibalba (Again, I'll explain this later)

Physical Appearance

Height: 5'1

Weight: 45kg

Eyes: Sky blue (Right) and stormy grey (Left)

Hair: Pale Blonde

Tattoos: Has hidden tattoos in the shape of wings

Personality: She's generally cheerful and bright. She's always calm and understanding despite the circumstances. It's a rarity to see her angry although she does occasionally get annoyed. Has a mischievous streak.

Weapon: Twin Metal Fans that contain hidden wire, capable of turning into a set of twin katanas or one metal longbow

* * *

**Sorry, I'm not posting a chapter today because I'm a little behind but I'm working on it. Before I go back to writing chapter 3 I'll leave this character profile behind. Tell me if you think she's too perfect or if you want clarification on some details**


	5. Chapter 3: Haru Miura Part One

**Please note that unless written otherwise all new chapters begin on a new day. If it's a continuation of a day you will see it in the chapter title and I will post whatever happened in the other chapter. Now then without further ado I give you a new chapter**

* * *

"Beep, Beep, Beep" went the alarm clock before Rei smashed the snooze button along with the rest of the clock. Groaning she sat up half-asleep and stared at her alarm clock in confusion. _"Ah, must have broken it again…" _she thought as she scratched her head. She looked at another clock on the wall. Eyes widening, she swore. "Shiiiit, I'm gonna be late." And threw of the bed covers, she proceeded to get ready in record time. She dashed out of the house, choosing to vault the fence instead of unlocking the gate while a group of crows followed her cawing greetings. As she neared the corner she rammed into Tsuna and the both of them were sent sprawling onto the ground. "Owww," Rei groaned and clutched her head "What the hell did I run into?" Her eyes widened when she saw Tsuna lying on the street unconscious, she got up, dusted her skirt and picked up her bag before attempting to wake Tsuna up. When all her attempts failed a green mallet appeared out of nowhere and smashed his head, startling Rei who scrambled away from the owner of the mallet.

Tsuna sat up, groaning and clutching a new bump on his head. "Reborn," he yelled "What was that for?!"

"You passed out on the street," he said clearly displeased "Rei even tried to get you up"

Tsuna blinked in confusion. "What does Rei-san have to do with this?"

"Umm, I can answer that…" Rei rubbed her neck awkwardly

"Hiiiieeee, Rei-san?" he looked to where she was standing quietly "When did you get there?"

Rei tilted her head in confusion. "Since I knocked you down?"

Tsuna blinked rapidly. "That was you?" he exclaimed

Rei smiled sheepishly and nodded

Curious, he asked "Why?"

Confused, Rei asked "We're late aren't we?"

Tsuna sweatdropped "Rei-san, we're not late…"

Rei stared at him uncomprehendingly before she leaned against the wall, a cloud of depression slowly forming over her head while the crows flapped around her attempting to cheer her up. Sighing she glanced over to Tsuna who was watching her worriedly, she smiled at him "Mind if I walk with you?" she asked

Relieved, Tsuna nodded and the both of them walked towards the school while Reborn accompanied them, walking on the fence. Curious Tsuna glanced at Rei, "So, you really thought you were late?"

Rei blushed and nodded. "I forgot my clock was set ten minutes fast…" she said but Tsuna was no longer listening. She noticed this and followed his line of sight to a girl walking towards Reborn on the fence. _"I wonder who that is" _she thought absently

"Hello" the girl on the fence said, ignoring Rei and Tsuna

"Ciaossu," replied Reborn

She placed a hand on her chest. "My name is Miura Haru."

"I know," he pointed to the house they were passing "You live in this house right?"

The girl blushed crimson. "Would you be my friend?" she asked

"Sure" Reborn replied coolly

At that Haru fell off the fence but landed on her feet while rejoicing about her victory.

Rei watched all this and found she was very amused. _"What a strange girl" _she thought while she suppressed the urge to laugh at Haru's antics

"-hug me like this?" Haru said while Rei snapped out of her thoughts

"_Well, that's not gonna happen" _she thought

Reborn echoed the sentiment. "Don't touch me so easily." He said pulling out a gun "Because I'm a hitman."

Rei sweat dropped _"Please tell me he didn't just say that…" _

"Hey, Reborn" Tsuna rushed towards him "You shouldn't say stuff like that in the-"

Haru slapped him before he could finish his sentence. "You're a bastard," she yelled "What are you teaching him?!"

"Huh?!" Tsuna backed up with his hands held up in surrender

"Babies are angels with pure white hearts" Rei watched as Haru's killing intent grew stronger and reached for Tsuna's collar "Are you destroying that lovely pureness with your rotten heart?"

Rei deadpanned _"What is she saying…?" _She watched as Haru started swaying Tsuna back and forth _"I'd better step in before things get worse" _she thought. She grabbed the back of Tsuna's collar and pulled him away from Haru's grasp then she placed herself in between the two. "Now, now" She said as she attempted to calm her down. "I think we're having some misunderstandings here."

Haru marched forward "What misunderstandings?" she yelled

Rei scratched the back of her head. "Well, for one thing Tsuna didn't teach Reborn anything." She looked to the side "It's actually the opposite…"

"You're a liar," she yelled and pointed at Tsuna "You're Reborn's older brother right? I see you guys together often"

From behind Rei he yelled "We're not siblings."

That only made things worse as Haru yelled "Then you're a bigger bastard, making someone else's child a devil."

Rei scratched her cheek. "You know, I think he was a made a devil a long time ago."

Haru stared at her in shock. "How dare you?!" she growled and slapped Rei

Rei didn't even stagger from the force of the slap. "Is that it?" she said quietly, her head dipped downwards causing her bangs to cover her eyes.

Haru squeaked "Hahi?"

Rei smiled, her anger showing though her face was calm. "I asked you, is that it?"

Haru backed away. When she was a safer distance away she yelled "The both of you should stop seeing Reborn-chan. You two are bad influences on him"

At that Reborn who had been quietly observing them spoke up. "That won't work" he said

Standing by Rei's side he put a hand on his slowly bruising cheek. "Yeah, go ahead and explain." He muttered "Why do I have to get slapped anyway…?"

Reborn ignored him. "You see," he said "It's my job to raise Tsuna to be a proper mafia boss, until then I can't be separated from him."

Angry, Haru walked up to Tsuna yelling "What's up with the Mafia? You're going too far even for a delinquent's idea of fun. You've even restricted Reborn-chan's freedom." And attempted to punch him but was stopped by Rei who grabbed her wrist

She leaned in close to Haru. "I don't suggest doing that." She hissed threateningly in her ear before releasing her wrist.

Haru's mouth twitched, for a moment her aura grew in anger then she walked over to Reborn. "Bye" she said and scampered away.

Rei glared in her direction for a moment before turning back to Tsuna who was watching in stunned silence. Smiling at the face he was making, she pulled him along. "We're going to be late if you keep standing there, Tsuna-kun"

Tsuna nodded numbly and shook off her hand, walking by himself. "Thanks." He muttered

Rei grinned. "It was no problem, Tsuna-kun"

* * *

**I'm splitting Haru's chapter into two though they might be merged later on. To be honest I really just wanted to get this chapter up here because I'm trying to update daily. By the way, you do realize that you guys can pm me your votes right? Also I'll be starting a poll for this story later**

**Saphire Castor and Helloimlxs: Thank you for reviewing and voting. Everyone seems to be aiming for Yamamoto...**


	6. Chapter 4: Haru Miura Part Two

**I forgot to do this for the other chapters**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC Rei**

* * *

**Previously:**

**Angry, Haru walked up to Tsuna yelling "What's up with the Mafia? You're going too far even for a delinquent's idea of fun. You've even restricted Reborn-chan's freedom." And attempted to punch him but was stopped by Rei who grabbed her wrist**

**She leaned in close to Haru. "I don't suggest doing that." She hissed threateningly in her ear before releasing her wrist.**

**Haru's mouth twitched, for a moment her aura grew in anger then she walked over to Reborn. "Bye" she said and scampered away.**

**Rei glared in her direction for a moment before turning back to Tsuna who was watching in stunned silence. Smiling at the face he was making, she pulled him along. "We're going to be late if you keep standing there, Tsuna-kun"**

**Tsuna nodded numbly and shook off her hand, walking by himself. "Thanks." He muttered**

**Rei grinned. "It was no problem, Tsuna-kun"**

* * *

Rei's mornings now began with a routine and a cycle. Every morning the alarm clock would wake her up and promptly smashed into oblivion. Then she'd glance at the wall clock then depending on how tired she was she'd either remember that the clock was ten minutes fast or forget and start panicking.

Today she was completely aware of the time but decided to go to school early. As she passed Haru's house she heard clanking and decided to investigate. Peering over the wall she saw Haru walk out in kendo gear carrying a pink helmet with a star on it and a hockey stick. Rei stared a little before following the girl, she noticed that the road they were walking on was the one leading to the school and sure enough she saw Tsuna ahead on the bridge.

Rei smirked _"Well, this should be interesting."_ She thought.

Once Haru was on the bridge Tsuna, who most likely heard her approach, turned around "What are you?!" he exclaimed

"I'm Haru," she said looking sleepy "Who couldn't sleep last night because I was too busy thinking"

Tsuna sweat dropped "You wear stuff like that when you're tired?!" he exclaimed

Haru glared at Tsuna "It's not like that, that would make me a complete idiot. Besides if Reborn-chan is a real hitman, Tsuna-san who is the mafia boss must be very strong."

Tsuna deadpanned. "Wha-?"

Haru put on the helmet "If you're strong" she said "I'll believe Reborn-chan and I won't complain about anything in his life not only that I'll apologize to your bodyguard. So please have a match with me!" She brought her arm up and swung

Tsuna ran around dodging yelling protests. Rei attempted to help Tsuna but was stopped by Reborn.

"He needs to learn how to fight" he said holding up an arm

Rei bit her nail in nervousness as she watched Tsuna dodge each blow clumsily. She spotted Gokudera who in turn spotted Tsuna on the bridge when he saw Haru attacking Tsuna he rushed over. Placing himself between Tsuna and Haru, he pulled out dynamites (from who knows where). He threw them at Haru who was immediately blasted off the bridge.

Rei's eyes widened "Shit!" and she rushed onto the bridge

Upon sighting her Gokudera growled "You," he said with contempt "Why didn't you help-"

He was cut off by a slap to the face, courtesy of Rei. "Would you stop?" she hissed in annoyance "There's a girl drowning in the river because your bombs blew her off the bridge and you're worried about your boss who is safe on the bridge?!"

Gokudera held his reddening cheek. "Well, I wouldn't have blown her off the bridge if you'd helped him earlier." He yelled

Rei glared at him. "We'll discuss this later," she growled. She then put a hand on the railing preparing to jump into the river and save Haru when a hand stopped her yet again.

Reborn was holding up his arm to stop Rei from jumping in while his other hand clutched a gun which he pointed at Tsuna. "Tsuna," he said "Go with your dying will" and promptly shot him

Tsuna fell off the bridge and stayed that way for a minute before his clothes ripped apart leaving him in his polka dot boxers with an orange flame on his head. "I'll save Haru as if I were to die" he yelled

"Here's some more" he said and he shot him again but in the heel. "If I hit the heel it'll be the leg screw bullet"

Tsuna dashed through the water and grabbed Haru under the arm. "Hold onto me" he yelled and he swam to the riverbank

Rei ran towards the end of the bridge and jumped over the railing, landing in a crouch she rushed to them. "Are you both alright?" she asked as she handed them a towel (which materialized from nowhere). Tsuna nodded but Haru hugged her knees to her chest.

"Thank you very much…" she said, her voice a mere whisper.

"Hmph, did you even think about your actions?" Gokudera scoffed "If something happens to the 10th you would no longer exist in this world."

Haru was silent for a minute before letting out a simple "pu"

All three of them stared in confusion at Haru.

She stood up. "I'll save Haru as if I were to die. Hold onto me!" she mimicked enthusiastically before giggling "I thought such cheesy lines could only be seen on tv."

Rei looked over to Tsuna to find him petrified by shock, her mouth twitched in amusement.

"Swim to the other bank" Haru exclaimed

Tsuna blushed "Hey, stop that. It's embarrassing."

Haru looked up at him sincerely "It was very wonderful of you to jump in to save me instead of Reborn-chan, 10th"

"What?!" Tsuna exclaimed in confusion while Reborn smirked in satisfaction

"My heart is pounding" she said, blushing and shaking with excitement

Tsuna sweat dropped "Wait, what?"

"I can say Haru has fallen in love with Tsuna-san" she confessed

"Whaaat?"Tsuna exclaimed "But if I remember correctly you like Reborn right…?"

A small thump could be heard in the background due to the fact that Rei, who'd been shaking with barely suppressed laughter had now reached her limit and was now curled up in a ball shaking with silent laughter.

Haru crossed her arms in anticipation "But I feel like being hugged by you, Tsuna-san"

"Ehhhh?" He exclaimed before running away from Haru who followed him hoping for a hug.

* * *

**I need to stop updating at 2am lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I'd appreciate some warnings if you believe that the characters are beginning to get out of character and I'd also appreciate some constructive criticism. **

**Please note that the poll is available on my profile and will not be closed until the Varia arc.**

**Besides that I need your help on deciding on a plot direction. You have 3 choices: **

**1. Is that Rei has a sky flame and will help with training but will not be involved with the Ring Battles**

**2. Rei becomes one of Tsuna's guardians and participates in the Ring Battle**

**3. Rei is a Vongola Guardian but is a neutral party helping the Cervello keep the contest fair**

**Please either review with your vote or send me a message.**


	7. Chapter 5: Summer Study Session

**I realized I made a mistake in the timeline of the chapters but I can't really change it because the alternative is to make Rei take summer school. So therefore the other chapters will be while normal school is in session while this chapter will be during the summer.**

* * *

"Sieg, Asta, Dewin, Crux come down here." Rei ordered.

Four crows flew down and landed by her feet. Rei put down a bowl of bird seed which the crows pecked at enthusiastically. She giggled as Asta tried to knock Crux out of the way which started an all-out mini bird brawl.

"Ah, Rei-chan" said a voice outside her gate.

Rei turned "Ah, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun" she exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

Yamamoto grinned at her "We're going over to Tsuna's for a study session, what are you doing here?"

Rei raised an eyebrow and walked over to the gate "I live here."

"Ohhh, so this is what your house looks like? I thought you'd live in an apartment."

Rei shrugged "My family likes checking up on me and they generally stay a while so I need the extra rooms. Besides that," she glanced at them curiously "What are you two doing here?"

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "About that, we're heading over to Tsuna's to get some summer school homework done."

"Oh? Sounds interesting, mind I join you?" she asked, unlatching the door

Yamamoto laughed and ruffled her hair "Oh course!" he said enthusiastically

"Oi baseball idiot, don't just invite people to 10th's house so easily! Besides" Gokudera scowled at Rei "We don't need her help"

Rei raised an eyebrow at the amount of hatred Gokudera poured into that sentence. _"Is he still mad at me for punching him in the face?" _she wondered

"Maa, maa Gokudera-kun" Yamamoto said in an attempt to calm him down "More heads are better than one right?"

Rei grinned "That's right, Gokudera-kun. Also" she added slyly "This way you get to tutor Tsuna personally"

Gokudera stopped muttering curses for a minute to think. "Fine," he sighed "But you'd better not destroy anything in the 10th's house. That stupid cow does that already."

Rei sweat dropped _"Stupid cow? Besides the person most likely to break anything is you Gokudera-kun…"_

* * *

Yamamoto rang the doorbell and they heard Tsuna yell "Coming" before he opened the door.

"We're here," said Gokudera and Yamamoto "And I brought some snacks" Yamamoto added

Tsuna let out a loud "Wha" and backed up a couple meters "Why is Gokudera-kun here?" he exclaimed

"I was thinking about it and I figured if there isn't someone who understands this stuff we're never going to finish this right?" Yamamoto explained "So with Gokudera and Rei-chan here, we have the skills of over a hundred people"

Gokudera looked away but he looked happy "Oh please" he scoffed, not truly annoyed

Tsuna's expressions changed quickly from shocked to hopeful as he thought about Yamamoto's idea. "Alright" he said then he paused "Wait a minute, Rei-san's here?"

Rei popped out from behind Yamamoto and gave him a cheery grin.

At that Tsuna gave an ear-splitting "hie" and ran off to his room.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

"And this is how it's going to be" said Gokudera

Yamamoto stared at Gokudera "Hey, Gokudera. I noticed that you're just reading the textbook"

"Why you asshole," he yelled "If you underestimate me I'll fucking kill you! The way to solve it is all written here!" he turned to Rei who was playing with the crows on Tsuna's bed "Oi, stupid woman. Why didn't you teach Yamamoto instead of letting him bother me?"

Rei looked at him "I did," she protested "But he already figured it out."

Yamamoto grinned "Yeah, it was thanks to the textbook that I was able to solve the worksheet."

Tsuna gave a stunned "Ehh?"

"Let me see that." Gokudera snatched the paper away from Yamamoto. As he looked at his answers Gokudera's face fell and Rei peered over his shoulder.

"Hmm," Rei hummed "Not bad Yamamoto, you got them all right."

Yamamoto slurped at his carton of milk "I wasn't able to figure out question seven though" he said

Gokudera's face which was set in a frown turned into a pleased face. "Gahaha," he laughed "You're still stupid Yamamoto"

Tsuna sweat dropped "Gokudera-kun…"

Gokudera took a look at question seven "The way to solve question seven is…" his face fell back into a frown "I don't get it…"

Tsuna looked surprised "Ehh?!"

"That's not good" Yamamoto said, starting to sweat "If we can't solve all of it we're gonna fail, right?"

"Whaaat?!" Gokudera slammed the worksheet on the table causing various things to fall over

Tsuna let out a manly (*cough* not really *cough) "Eek"

"Why didn't you say that earlier?!" he yelled

"Maa, maa we still have time to think so let's join our powers and think" Yamamoto said in an attempt to calm the bomber

"Duh! I can't let the 10th fail." Gokudera yelled

"Sounds like trouble but I guess I'll help. Can I borrow your worksheet, Tsuna?" Rei asked

Tsuna sweat dropped "Haha…" he laughed awkwardly and handed Rei his worksheet.

As time ticked by Tsuna and Yamamoto were reduced to sitting and staring at Gokudera and Rei.

"Ugh," Gokudera groaned "It's already so damn hot and you guys are making it even worse"

Reborn appeared out of nowhere wearing winter clothes sitting at a kotatsu eating hot pot. "Why don't we have a tolerance tournament?" he asked

"So hot" Tsuna yelled

Rei looked up at and tilted her head in confusion "I don't feel that hot"

Tsuna looked at Rei and sweat dropped "Rei-san….you have four fans cooling you" He pointed to the four crows who were fanning her with their wings. Then he snapped back to Reborn "What the heck are you doing?! Are you some kind of demon?" he yelled

"Not me" Reborn replied coolly

"Who else would do such a thing?!" he yelled back

At that point Haru came in with a depressed cloud following her "Haru is not a demon" she said

"Haru!" Tsuna exclaimed

"I heard you were working hard on homework, so I thought I'd help you change your mood." She said, depressed and demoralized

"Why'd you let her in?" Tsuna whispered hurriedly to Reborn

"The Mafia should treat women well, treat women you favor well" he said without any sign of embarrassment

"Wha? She liked you first of all!" Tsuna exclaimed

"It's okay Reborn-chan, Haru will go home now…" she said walking out of the room followed by the clouds of depression "Just Haru is not a demon"

Rei looked around at her aura _"How gloomy…"_

Yamamoto glanced at Tsuna, giving him a small smile "You're popular Tsuna. How did you get to meet a girl from such a good school?"

Tsuna stared at him blankly "Eh? Good school?"

"Isn't she wearing the uniform of Midori Junior High?" he said "It's one of the hardest elite all-girl junior high's to get into here."

"Heh, that dorky girl is?" scoffed Gokudera

Rei gave Gokudera a glare "You shouldn't say things like that Gokudera"

"So, Haru is smart." Effectively stopping any insult Gokudera would have thrown at Rei

"Maybe this question seven might be easy for her" noted Yamamoto

Tsuna got up hurriedly "I'll go and ask Haru!" He got all the way to the door before he saw Haru right outside the door eavesdropping

She gave a small shriek before she walked into the room.

"So, question seven I learned this about this before so I think I'll be able to get it." She said

Rei grinned as the atmosphere lifted and stroked Sieg who had stayed to wait while the other crows flew home

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

"You! If you didn't know, don't act like you did in the first place!" Gokudera shouted effectively waking Rei up

"Oh crap, it's night time already!"

She rolled over onto her side and looked questioningly at the others.

Yamamoto was the first to notice. "Oh, you're awake Rei-chan?"

Rei looked at him blankly "I fell asleep?"

"Haha yeah, we tried to wake you up but your crow kept scratching us…" Yamamoto rubbed his head sheepishly "So we ended up moving you to the bed"

Rei smiled and stroked Sieg's feathers. The blue-black crow had curled up beside her and was fast asleep. "That's probably for the better," she said with a grin "Seeing as I probably would have judo flipped you while I was asleep. Anyway," she looked at the gloomy group "Did you figure out the answer to that question yet?" And sweat dropped when the gloomy atmosphere got thicker. Rei's mouth twitched in amusement "I'll take that as a no."

"That's because we thought this stupid girl she could solve the question" Gokudera growled

"I thought I could solve it..." wailed Haru

At that moment the window opened and a child in a cow suit climbed in singing "Who are you? I'm Lambo. Who am I? I am Lambo"

Both Tsuna and Gokudera glared at him making him hide behind Rei who was the closest person capable of hiding him.

"I'm just passing by" he said scooting over the carpet quickly. He climbed the kotatsu and lifted the lid "Geh, Kimchi"

"Don't come here to eat!" yelled Tsuna

"Wow," Haru said "This kid is oddly cute"

Annoyed Tsuna yelled "Hey, you guys! If you're just here to bother my homework progress, go home!"

The depression cloud climbed on Haru again "I'm sorry…" she stuttered

"Fine." Rei got up and carried Sieg. She opened up the window and prepared to jump out.

"Waaah," Tsuna grabbed Rei by the waist "Rei-san, don't go out the window!"

Rei pried Tsuna's hands from her waist with an annoyed look "Fine" she said, crossing her arms and sitting on the bed. "I'll stay for a little while longer"

Tsuna gave a relieved sigh and started panicking about the question again. Gokudera gave the piece of paper a glare, as if he could solve it by making it scared

"Come one, calm down a bit Tsuna, Gokudera." Yamamoto put out a placating hand "It's still a first year junior high question. We can just ask an adult."

"Adult?" Gokudera stared blankly

"Speaking of an adult…" Tsuna said deep in thought. Both him and Gokudera looked at Lambo. They thought about it for a few seconds before their faces darkened

"Ahhh," Haru yelled "I know an older lady who can probably solve this problem!"

"Seriously?!" Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto exclaimed

"Yes, I went to eat oden with her last time," Haru smiled and hit various numbers on her phone "She's really pretty and her hobby is cooking."

Yamamoto crossed his arms, impressed "Wow, that's perfect"

"A true woman out of all women" Hummed Gokudera

Haru put the phone to her ear and said "Hello, Bianchi-san?"

"Wha?!" Gokudera and Tsuna paled

"W-wait!" Yelled Gokudera

"You don't need to call Bianchi" yelled Tsuna at the same time

Rei sweat dropped and turned to Haru. "Hey, are you talking about a woman with pink hair who rides a bike around everywhere…?"

"Hahi?" Haru stared at her, astonished "That's sounds like Bianchi-san"

Rei paled, grabbed Sieg and opened the window to attempt to leave only to be stopped by Tsuna again

"Tsunayoshi-kun" she growled. She pried his hands off her waist "This is starting to get old"

"I'm sorry Rei-san" he wailed "But we're going to need all the help we can get to pass this…" he unconsciously gave her the puppy dog eyes "Please?"

Rei flinched and rubbed her temple. "Fine," she said, sitting back on the bed "But you owe me one Tsuna."

The moment she sat back down on the bed the sound of the door opening was heard

"So quick!" Tsuna yelled

Still holding her phone Haru nodded. "It looks like she was just passing by."

Gokudera ran down the stairs in top speed and slammed the door shut, locking it. Rei watched as the doorknob melted and she paled.

"_How scary…" _she thought

Bianchi entered the house and Gokudera gave out a terrifying scream before he collapsed. Both she and Yamamoto helped move him onto Tsuna's bed while Bianchi took a look at question seven

"Well," she began "Whatever to this" and she ripped the paper into pieces "Love is what's important."

"She ripped it! it's not whatever, my passing this class is at risk" he wailed. He attempted to save his test but was held back by Yamamoto

"Now, now, I'll just photocopy mine for you." Yamamoto said calming down Tsuna just a fraction

"We can't solve the problem either, what are we going to do?" he wailed

A shadow cast over the room. "Since there was no answer I just came in" said a man in a suit "Which is it Haru? The question you don't understand?"

Everyone in the room looked at him (Those who could anyway, Gokudera's knocked out on the bed)

"Who's that?" Tsuna asked

Haru smiled at the man "This one daddy," she presented the worksheet to the man "Oh, my father teaches math in a university so I called him over"

Haru's father looked at the question "Hmm, this question is past-university level but I can solve it" he said "The answer is three"

"No, it's four." Reborn corrected "You made a mistake on the foxtail formula so the answer is four."

"Oi, Reborn. What are you saying? You're talking to a university professor." Tsuna scolded

Haru's father was shaking "Those sideburns…" he stuttered "You must be the genius mathematician, Dr. Borin!"

Rei stared at the scene and sighed. "If that's it" she yawned "I think I'll go home now."

"Oh, are you leaving already Rei-chan?" Tsuna asked

Rei nodded and opened the window. "See you later, Tsuna" She jumped out the window and landed on the gate before jumping down to walk home

* * *

**Again sorry for not updating yesterday, I decided to replace the chapter. Also I have one more option for the question I asked about the Varia Arc and a question for the Kokuyo Arc.**

**Varia Arc: Rei becomes Varia's cloud guardian**

** Rei is Tsuna's Wind/Star Guardian**

**She helps the Cervello keep the competition fair**

** She possess the sky flame and trains the Mist Guardian**

**Kokuyo Plotline: Rei gets kidnapped by Mukuro and co.**

** Rei is in a similar situation as Reborn and will participate partially**

** She just kicks everyones asses (This one is probably not going to happen though,,,)**


	8. Author's Notice (Will Be Deleted Later)

**The previous chapter got replaced so please take note of that.**

**Besides that please note that if you're voting for pairings I'd prefer you use the poll because it makes it easier for me to keep track**

**For various arcs I will let you choose what happens to our heroine**

**Kokuyo: She gets kidnapped and stuffed into the same rooms as Hibari**

** She is ordered by the Ninth not to interfere**

**Varia: She is Varia's cloud guardian**

**She is Tsuna's Wind/Star Guardian**

**She has the sky flame and helps train the Mist guardians**

**She helps the Cervello keep the trials fair**

**Future Arc: Her younger self appears at the same time as Ryohei**

** Her younger self appears right after Hibari appears**

** Her younger self appears along with Gokudera's younger self**

**This will eventually be deleted when I finish the next chapter. Also please note that chapters may be posted up on a weekly basis or on a two to three days wait for each one due to the fact that I need to read the chapters before hand to write anything. So please be patient, I will try and get Ryohei's chapter done as soon as possible**


	9. Chapter 6: Sasagawa Ryohei

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC.**

* * *

Tsuna was sighing and complaining to Rei who was walking with him "I woke up late on the day of the opening ceremony. No matter how much I hurry myself now, I'll definitely be late."

Rei patted him on the back "There, there Tsuna. At least you won't be alone."

"Besides you won't know until you try." A familiar squeaky voice said

Startled Tsuna turned towards the voice "Geh, Reborn!"

A gunshot sounded through the neighborhood and Tsuna dashed through the streets wearing only his boxers and a flame on his head.

Rei looked at Reborn. "You really had to do that didn't you?"

Reborn smirked and pointed the gun at her. Another gunshot was heard and there was a sizzling hole in the wall where Rei's ear had been moments ago.

She smirked. "You gotta try harder than that to hit me" She glanced at her watch "Hmm, better start running. See you later Reborn." She ran after Tsuna matching his pace easily. She slowed down when she saw other students walking by but Tsuna continued dashing on. A white haired male tried to grab him and talk to him but was dragged along. She stared at their rapidly disappearing figures and shrugged _"I'm sure they'll be fine" _She thought

She was about to walk away when a familiar voice called her name "Ah, Rei-chan"

Rei turned around "Ah, Kyoko-chan" she smiled brightly before glancing at the duffel bag she was carrying. "Is that yours?" she asked

Kyoko shook her head "It's my brother's" she explained "He dropped it on the street."

Rei nodded in understanding. "Oh, I guess you'd better run, Tsuna's probably already at school" she said, not wanting to delay Kyoko. Kyoko nodded and dashed off while Rei leisurely followed.

During Lunch

Rei was staring at Tsuna; the piece of omelette that had been making its way to her mouth was frozen. "You promised Kyoko and her brother to have a boxing match?" she asked, disbelievingly

Tsuna nodded. "What should I do?" he wailed

Rei swallowed the omelette roll and thought carefully. "Well," she said "For a start, how about declining the challenge?"

Tsuna thought about it and calmed down slightly. "You're right, I can always decline." Then he grabbed his hair "But then that'll make Kyoko-chan and her brother sad…"

Rei stared impassively at the agonizing boy before ducking out of the classroom in order to eat in peace.

Tsuna was agonizing in front of the building that held the boxing club. "How should I turn him down nicely…?"

The door slammed open and revealed a white haired male. "Oh Sawada," he yelled "I was waiting for you." He dragged Tsuna into the building "Upon hearing your reputation, the elder of Muay Thai came all the way from Thailand." He said

"Wha? Elder from Thailand?" he exclaimed

Kyoko's brother pointed at Reborn, wearing boxing gloves, shorts and an elephant hat. "This is Master Paopao."

Reborn or Master Paopao gave a wolfish cry. "I want to see a match between the captain and the new member." he said

"Wha!" Tsuna exclaimed "What are you saying?! Are you trying to make me do boxing?!"

"Obviously" Reborn smirked "Be a little stronger."

Ryohei nodded. "A spar between me and Sawada would be a good way to measure our skills."

"Eh? You too onii-san?" Tsuna exclaimed once more he looked at the doorway "Gah, everyone's here!"

From the doorway Gokudera, Yamamoto and Kyoko gave encouragements while Rei leaned against the wall, a small sympathetic smile on her face. Both Ryohei and Tsuna stepped away to be outfitted in boxing attire, when they stepped onto the ring Tsuna was shaking furiously and sweating droplets the size of bullets.

"Let's go Sawada," Ryohei yelled "No need to hold back on your strength"

Tsuna shrank when the bell sounded, presenting himself a smaller target and reducing the pain he felt when Ryohei dashed forward and punched him.

"Don't be careless, Sawada!" he yelled pointing a boxing glove at him. While Tsuna laid on the floor crying anime-like tears then all of a sudden he looked in a different direction. Rei followed his gaze to find Reborn with his gun out, she scowled when he shot the bullet into Ryohei and he collapsed beside Tsuna.

She walked over to him. "Are you trying to rig the contest?!" she hissed in his ear, Reborn just smirked. She huffed in annoyance, crossed her arms and turned back to the match to see Ryohei standing with a yellow flame on his head. He seem to be unaffected by the dying will bullet which surprised Rei and Reborn. "Interesting" they said at the same time. They glared at each other before returning to the match

"Sasagawa Ryohei, an impressive one" Reborn remarked before he pointed the gun at Tsuna "Next up is you Tsuna."

The dying will bullet hit him and he emerged with an orange flame on his head. "Reject the offer to enter the boxing club as if I were to die" he yelled

Ryohei looked interested at this statement. "Oh..?" he smirked a little "I won't inquire the details on why" he readied his fists "Since I believe that men communicate with their fists." He aimed for Tsuna and yelled "Enter the club, Sawada!"

Tsuna dodged by ducking, yelling his refusal. Rei watched in amazement as Ryohei threw punches and jabs at a speed that was difficult to keep up with normal humans but Tsuna dodged every one of those punches with ease, still yelling his refusal. Then he aimed a punch straight at his face sending him flying into a window. The flame on his forehead fizzled out and Tsuna began sweating in anxiety again.

Ryohei lifted himself off the floor all bloody. "Your boxing skills are like platinum!" he yelled "I'll definitely welcome you in!"

"You look so happy, onii-chan" Kyoko remarked smiling brightly at her brother's enthusiasm

"I like you too, Sasagawa Ryohei" Reborn said "Want to join the family?"

"Hey! Don't do a random scouting here!" yelled Tsuna, entering his panic mode once more.

Rei face palmed and turned swiftly on her heel, leaving the noisy room. Outside she was assaulted by the four crows who eagerly pulled her to the direction of the roof. She looked around for any sign of a person watching and found only Reborn, who watched her like a hawk anyway. She scowled at him, he was the only one who knew her secret but she decided she didn't want to reveal the tattoos on her back so she walked home.

* * *

**To be honest, I'm actually not too happy with this chapter because I kept jumping all over the place. Rei doesn't really have a main role yet on this story and I'd really like to get to Kokuyo and Varia already but I still have a couple chapters I need to do before I can get there. **

**So please, do review. I won't be taking down the author's notice because it has the plot options on it and I'd really like for you guys to give me your opinion.**


	10. Chapter 7: Hibari Kyoya

It was early morning when Rei rolled out of bed. It was a good two hours before her alarm went off but she was feeling stiff and out of place when she'd woken up. Knowing that the stiffness was most likely because she'd been neglecting her training she walked over to her closet and pulled out a white sweater and a pair of shorts, she ten rummaged through her bag to find what she was looking for. A pair of black leg straps that she buckled to her thighs, she stuffed a pair of metal fans onto the pockets on the straps and walk out. She jogged all the way to Nanimori and walked past the baseball pitch when she saw a familiar figure swinging a bat enthusiastically._ "Better not disturb his practice"_ she thought as she walked away.

Though Yamamoto seemed to notice her presence when he yelled "Hey, Rei-chan!" at her retreating back

Rei flinched at the volume and turned around to look questioningly at Yamamoto before walking up to the baseball player.

He grinned. "What are you doing up so early, Rei-chan?" he asked, ruffling her hair

She gave him a small squeak of protest as he ruffled her hair but allowed him to continue. "I'm here to practice" she said gesturing to the fans strapped to her thighs.

"Well then, I guess I'd better let you practice." He gave her a smile and pushed her gently back to the courtyard.

She grinned up at him and dashed off to the courtyard, unaware of the attentions certain individuals were giving her. As she reached the courtyard she pulled out her fans and snapped them open. She placed one fan in front of her face, a dragon pattern facing the outside, and she positioned a fan behind her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She imagined an enemy standing before her wielding a katana and when she opened her eyes before her was an apparition only she could see. She dashed forward and sliced the air then danced away, avoiding imaginary blows from the apparition. She was so intent on her practice that she didn't notice Yamamoto watching her curiously. She twirled away, snapping the fans shut she clipped them together and the blades slid out. The wood covered a portion so she could hold it, the wire that held the fan together meshed to create bowstrings. She pulled the string experimentally and was satisfied when she felt the wires move smoothly. She returned to her exercise. She did before she retreated a few steps before shooting her imaginary target; back flipping she spiralled into the air and shot a few more arrows before landing in a crouch. Then she whirled away dodging unseen blows from the apparition and stopped. Thinking she was done, Yamamoto walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She whirled around and pointed her bow at him, wide-eyed and startled. He flinched and back up a few paces, hands held up in a surrendering fashion. She examined him for a moment before she lowered the bow and snapped it in half, turning it back into a pair of fans instead of a longbow. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."She said as she twirled the fans in her hand absently before stuffing them back into the leg strap pockets. She tilted her head back to look at Yamamoto and she gave him a weak grin. "Come on," she beckoned "I'm not going to shoot you."

He grinned and sauntered up to her. "You looked like you were having fun" he said slinging an arm around her shoulders. "It looked like you were dancing"

She gave him a small smile before brushing his arm off her shoulders. "Glad you enjoyed the performance." She said teasingly.

Yamamoto just laughed and the both of them returned to their respective homes. As soon as she reached her street Rei was passed by a white blur yelling "EXTREME!" at the top of their lungs. She rubbed her ears in irritation as she attempted to get her hearing back when she was assaulted by four black blurs who scolded her; she laughed and set a bowl of birdseed outside. She ran in while the crows were distracted and ran a shower to wash off the sweat that collected on her body earlier. _"I need to train more" _she thought as she allowed the warm water to wash away the stiffness and pain she felt in her joints.

Time Skip

Rei slammed the door to the rooftop open, startling those already on the roof. "Oh, Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun." She said, surprised "I didn't know you three were up here. Am I disturbing anything?" she asked anxiously

Tsuna shook his head. "We were just talking about how bored we are" He said

Yamamoto grinned at her and patted the spot between him and Tsuna. She grinned back and sat next to them

Gokudera leaned against the fence. "But it really is boring. Is there really nothing interesting around here?"

"There is." A voice said coming from behind Tsuna.

He looked around "Huh, Reborn?" Strange spiky balls, which looked suspiciously like sea urchins, hit Tsuna in the back who yelled in pain.

His face paled as he saw a giant spiked ball

"It's lucky" The prickly ball said "Ciaossu." Reborn stabbed Tsuna's arm with his costume.

"Owwww, it's poking me" Tsuna cried

Rei sweat dropped, her mouth twitched as she took in Reborn's new bizarre costume. "Umm, Reborn… what's the sea urchin costume…?" she asked

"Stupid woman," Gokudera yelled "That's obviously a chestnut! The statement Reborn-san is obviously trying to make is 'a big surprise with a big chestnut*'"

Reborn stared at him for a moment. "Nope, it's a sea urchin."

Rei smirked at his statement. "Looks like I win this time Gokudera-kun"

"Tch." He looked away

"This is camouflage for spying on people who commute on long distance trains." Reborn explained

Rei raised an eyebrow. "A sea urchin costume is camouflage on a train?"

Tsuna sweat dropped "Hundreds of people will notice that…"

"Everyone's too scared of the spikes to come close so it's easy to relax" he replied

"That's got nothing to do with spying" Tsuna protested

Reborn ignored him. "Bianchi made it for me as a project in Home Economics when she was in elementary school. So whoever touches these spikes will go to heaven in thirty seconds"

Tsuna gave his "Hie" and fainted

Reborn held out a stopwatch and looked satisfied. "Thirty seconds exactly. How precise"

Tsuna's face was frozen in a grimace as Gokudera attempted to revive him by shaking him yelling "Tenth! Are you okay?"

"It's okay" Reborn said "He'll wake up in ten minutes. Until then, I know a place where Tsuna can rest"

Rei got up and brushed dust off her skirt. She looked at Reborn "And that place is where?"

Reborn smirked and said "The Reception Room"

-Line-

Yamamoto and Gokudera carried Tsuna down to the Reception Room while Rei trailed behind, walking along with Reborn.

"Is it here?" Gokudera asked

Reborn nodded and they slid the door open. They placed Tsuna on a green couch and looked around the room.

"Wow, I never knew there was a room like this." Yamamoto remarked and walked towards the window

"The reception room isn't used much," Reborn replied from a green armchair "The furniture is nice and so is the view. It's also in a convenient location"

Yamamoto turned to look at him. "What about it?"

"This is going to be the family's secret headquarters" he replied

Yamamoto grinned. "Sounds like fun! A secret hideout."

Gokudera stalked over to Yamamoto "Are you a kid or something" he growled then he placed his hand on his chin "It sounds good though. There definitely needs to be a headquarters for the family"

"Then it's decided." Reborn said

Rei leaned against a wall and crossed her arms. "But there's a catch isn't there?" she said, watching Reborn closely

Reborn smirked but didn't say anything. It was then that the doors slid open to reveal four boys dressed in black uniforms with an Elvis Presley hairstyle, looking very much like delinquents. "You there,"

one of them said "What are you doing here?"

Another one asked "Who told you to come here?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera glared at the newcomers. "Huh, what do you want?" Gokudera snarled

"Don't get so cocky." Delinquent Number 1 said "This room was given to us, the Discipline Committee."

Delinquent Number 2 looked down at the couch spotting Tsuna. He gave the couch a kick "Who the hell is he?"

Gokudera glared at Delinquent Number 2 "Bastard" he glared at Delinquent Number 2 "I don't care if you're some Discipline Committee. You're going to bite the dust."

Rei shifted her weight uneasily. _"This is not good. If he starts a fight we're all going to be involved"_

"What?!" Delinquent Number 2 exclaimed

"You're an eyesore. Get the hell out." Gokudera said, still glaring at him

Delinquent 2 reached for his shirt in an attempt to intimidate him. "You bastard" he snarled but Gokudera smacked his hand away

"This guy…" Delinquent Number 3 glared at Gokudera.

"Trying to defy a Disciplinary Committee member…" Delinquent Number 3 said, raising his fists. He threw a punch at Gokudera who blocked it with ease and returned the favor by giving him an uppercut.

Rei sighed inwardly and her hands drifted over to the fans strapped to her thighs _"Now he's done it" _she thought as another one tried to attack Gokudera only to punched in the face.

"Well, well." Yamamoto said "It can't be helped" and launched himself merrily into the fight. Stopping one of them wielding a mop, he grabbed the mop "Mops are for cleaning" he said and rotated it so

he could punch the delinquent in the face.

Rei watched in silence. Reborn noticed this and beckoned over to her. "Aren't you going to help them?" he asked curiously, waiting for his coffee to boil

Rei smiled at him. "They don't really need any help." She said as she watched Gokudera send another one flying. She sat on the couch next to him and looked out the window.

Reborn turned towards them when the sounds of fighting ceased. "Are you done?" he asked

Yamamoto turned to look at them; he gave a satisfied smile and nodded. A pile of bodies were lying behind them, groaning as the pain shot up their bodies.

Reborn held up a cup of black liquid. "I've made some coffee."

"Oh," Yamamoto took it with a smile "Thank you." He handed Gokudera a cup

"You were totally unnecessary." He muttered, "I could have handled it by myself."

"Oh, really?" Yamamoto smirked "You looked like you were in trouble though." He offered the cup to Gokudera

Gokudera held up a fist and lowered it as if resisting the urge to punch him. "What the hell…" he growled taking the cup, resenting Yamamoto's presence.

Reborn offered a cup of coffee to Rei which she took and held with both hands. "Thanks."

"These watchdogs are useless." A deep voice full of dissatisfaction said from the doorway, claiming their attentions. A teenager stood leaning against the doorway. He had black hair and wore the armband of the disciplinary committee, he gazed at them. Ignoring the fact the pile of people and choosing to glare at the rest of them

Gokudera and Yamamoto froze while both Rei and Reborn sipped their coffee calmly, ignoring the newcomer.

"Who are you?" The unknown male from the doorway asked

"He's Hibari Kyoya" Yamamoto said surprised by the male.

"Huh, what? Are you one of these guys?" Gokudera sneered walking towards Hibari

Startled Yamamoto attempted to stop him. "Gokudera, wait."

Rei gazed at the scene unfolding before her and calmly sipped her coffee. "Just now this place has become the headquarters for the Vongola family" Gokudera stated almost arrogantly walking towards him.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "Family? What kind of crowding is that?"

"Crowding?" Gokudera sneered "Whatever, just get ou-"In one swift, fluid motion the handle to Gokudera's cup was cut off and the cup smashed on the floor. Hibari was holding out a metal rod, Gokudera jumped back in alarm "Who is this guy?" He muttered, reaching inside his shirt for some dynamites

Yamamoto seemed strangely nervous. His eyes kept drifting down at the metal rod Hibari was holding. Rei was surprised _"Where did he pull that tonfa out from?"_ she wondered absently

"I hate weak herbivores that crowd around" Hibari stated calmly.

Gokudera held up two dynamites threateningly and set them alight. "Bastard" he growled

"If you come into my sight" Hibari said, strangely calm despite the fact that there was someone holding lit dynamites in front of him "I'll bite them to death" Hibari charged forward and knocked Gokudera to the ground in a manner of seconds. He collapsed against the couch knocked out cold. His dynamites rolling out of his hand onto the floor and landing near Reborn who was grilling fish calmly, ignoring all disturbances.

"One." Hibari muttered to himself. Reborn changed Leon into his gun shape and put out the dynamite fuses.

"You..!" Yamamoto charged forward

"Let's go" Hibari dropped down into his ready position. Blocking Yamamoto's punch with his tonfa with ease then sending quick jabs that Yamamoto had difficulty avoiding, they switched directions this time Yamamoto faced the door while Hibari faced the window. Hibari sent another set of quick jabs, smirking "You move well, but you're protecting your right hand" he stated, clearly pleased "I see, the baseball club" with the last statement he kicked Yamamoto in the stomach sending him into the back of couch, unconscious. He smirked "Two. Is it over now?"

Tsuna chose that moment to wake up. Rei grimaced inwardly _"He really does wake up at the worst times doesn't he" _Tsuna lifted himself off the couch and looked around only panicking when he saw Yamamoto's unconscious form.

"Huh, Yamamoto?" His eyes opened wide in surprise, he looked around some more and spotted Gokudera "Gokudera-kun too? Why? Just what happened?" Tsuna was beginning to have a panic attack.

"So there was one more." Hibari looked displeased as if Tsuna was an unwanted presence

Startled Tsuna looked at the figure and his jaw dropped open. "The Director of the Discipline Committee, Hibari-san?" he nearly screamed. He climbed over the couch and checked on his unconscious friends. "Yamamoto?" he shook Gokudera's shoulder "Gokudera?"

"They won't wake up." Hibari stated calmly "It's because I did a certain kind of attack on them"

Rei smirked and stood up. Her hands drifted to her fans. "That kind of attack sounds interesting, boy." She unfurled a fan. "Care to show me?"

Tsuna panicked. "Rei-san?" he shrieked

Hibari and Rei observed each other, calculating moves that would enable them to knock each other out in various minutes. He smirked and glared at Tsuna who met his icy gaze and attempted to run. He grabbed the collars of the two knocked out boys and walked towards the window

"W-what are you doing?" Tsuna managed to stammer out

"I'm cleaning up" Hibari stated coldly "They're in the way."

"Eh?" Tsuna shrieked "H-hey, wait a sec!"

Hibari turned to gaze at the brown-haired boy

"You can't do that!" he yelled. He looked imploringly at Reborn and Rei. "Do something!" However Reborn had disappeared and Rei made no move to stop him "Where did he go at a time like this?" He shrieked. Tsuna closed his eyes shut as he attempted to make a decision, hampered by his conflicting feelings. Sweat rolled down his face, his face changed into one of determination "Stop it!" he yelled at Hibari

Hibari turned to glare at Tsuna. "If you can stop me, go ahead."

An armchair opened with a mechanical whirr revealing a smirking Reborn holding Leon who morphed into a gun. "Do it with your dying will" he said coolly and shot him without blinking.

Tsuna turned to stare blankly at Reborn before falling back. Tsuna's clothes ripped and Tsuna appeared with a flame on his head wearing nothing but his boxers shouting "Reborn!" He charged at Hibari yelling "I'll beat you with my dying will!"

Rei deadpanned and burst out into silent laughter, ignoring the look that Reborn was giving her. She laughed softly and shook her head in wonder before composing herself only to see Hibari send Tsuna flying. Rei raised an eyebrow at Hibari.

He smirked at her and raised a tonfa. "You're next." He said grinning wolfishly

Rei smirked and put a hand to her chin in mock distress. "Is that so?" she purred as he charged at her. She side stepped when he was a few inches away from her and grabbed his shoulders, doing a handstand. He aimed a tonfa at her; she grabbed it and used it to somersault to the side. She pointed at Tsuna "I don't think he's quite done yet though"

Hibari turned towards Tsuna's shifting figure. "Did I crush your chin?" he asked, amused by his efforts. He turned away again "Well, I have to beat the other two up so they need an ambulance too."

Tsuna lifted himself off the ground; Hibari turned around at the sound of the movement and was punched in the face by Tsuna who yelled "I'm not done yet!" Taking advantage of the momentum, Leon flew towards him and changed into a slipper which he used to whack Hibari yelling "Fool!" The force of the blow sent Hibari staggering away

Hibari held his head and glared at Tsuna. "Hey," he said "Can I kill the both of you?"

"You can try." She said. Rei gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes

He was about to charge at her again when Reborn interrupted. "That's enough," he said and turned to Hibari "You are strong after all."

Hibari glared at Reborn. "I don't know who you are," he growled "But I'm very irritated right now. So would you stay there and wait for me?" He changed the grip on one of his tonfas and swung. Reborn stopped him with a simple sai. Hibari smiled "Wow, you're amazing."

Rei shook her head in resignment so when Reborn held up a bomb, she paled. She grabbed all three and jumped out of the window. She winced at the sound of the explosion as they free fell through the air. _"The pool's too far away" _she thought as she held all three of them safely. A white light shone from her back and white wings erupted, she glided through the air before wrapping them protectively around their bodies. They plunged into the water and she released her hold on them as the force of the water woke them up. As she heaved herself on to the side she caught Tsuna and Gokudera staring at her in surprise while Yamamoto stared at her curiously. "What?" she asked, unnerved by the silence

"Rei-san…" Tsuna started nervously "Why do you have wings…?"

Rei sighed, a white glow surrounded her wings and they vanished leaving feathers. She gave them a sad smile "I'll tell you later, okay?"

Tsuna nodded before a blush overcame his face.

Rei sighed in frustration. "What now?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips when she noticed similar blushes on both Yamamoto and Gokudera's faces.

"Your clothes…" Tsuna whispered, his face now a bright crimson.

Rei stared blankly at him and looked down. She blushed and hugged herself in an attempt to preserve her dignity. "You have five seconds to turn around before I knock you all unconscious again." She hissed.

All three boys blushed furiously and hastily turned away. Rei turned on her heel and ran for the changing room, her footsteps fading away quickly.

* * *

***I got this from the anime. Because the word big surprise is bikkuri and the word for big chesnut is big kuri it's that weird pun**

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update... I've been procrastinating this chapter quite a bit because I wasn't sure how to end it so...**

**Anyway the explanations will come in the next chapter so I hope you're still reading this. As for pairings, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Xanxus are all tied together for first place while Gokudera, Hibari and Bel are tied for second. Tied for third place is Mukuro, Dino and Squalo. Since I can't do a love triangle or a love square as this is turning out to be, I'd appreciated if you voted or leave a review for me, guest reviews are on I think so please leave me some constructive criticism. **

**Thanks**

**Ioeth **


	11. Chapter 8: Explanations

**Rei shook her head in resignment so when Reborn held up a bomb, she paled. She grabbed all three and jumped out of the window. She winced at the sound of the explosion as they free fell through the air.**_**"The pool's too far away"**_**she thought as she held all three of them safely. A white light shone from her back and white wings erupted, she glided through the air before wrapping them protectively around their bodies. They plunged into the water and she released her hold on them as the force of the water woke them up. As she heaved herself on to the side she caught Tsuna and Gokudera staring at her in surprise while Yamamoto stared at her curiously. "What?" she asked, unnerved by the silence**

**"Rei-san…" Tsuna started nervously "Why do you have wings…?"**

**Rei sighed, a white glow surrounded her wings and they vanished leaving feathers. She gave them a sad smile "I'll tell you later, okay?"**

**Tsuna nodded before a blush overcame his face.**

**Rei sighed in frustration. "What now?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips when she noticed similar blushes on both Yamamoto and Gokudera's faces.**

**"Your clothes…" Tsuna whispered, his face now a bright crimson.**

**Rei stared blankly at him and looked down. She blushed and hugged herself in an attempt to preserve her dignity. "You have five seconds to turn around before I knock you all unconscious again." She hissed.**

**All three boys blushed furiously and hastily turned away. Rei turned on her heel and ran for the changing room, her footsteps fading away quickly.**

* * *

Later that day

Rei, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn gathered on the rooftop after changing into drier clothes. "Wha?!" Tsuna exclaimed "You intentionally made us meet him?!"

"It was a dangerous bet though" Reborn said "You were lucky to leave with only bruises and scratches."

Tsuna tilted his head. "Huh? What do you mean by that?" he asked

"It's real battle training so that you won't be peaceful, inexperienced idiots." Reborn explained calmly "Actually engaging in a real battle is the best way to train. Besides," he looked directly at Rei "This way she doesn't have to hide her secret anymore."

"Wha?!" Tsuna yelled "What are you talking about? I mean what are we going to do now?! I'm sure he's got his eyes on us now!"

"Dammit," Gokudera muttered "Next time I'll send him flying"

"Calm down" Yamamoto said

Rei snickered and smiled when they all looked at her. "Right…" She crossed her arms "I owe you guys an explanation right?"

Gokudera scowled and yelled "Get on with it"

"You shouldn't be so impatient Gokudera-kun" She shook her head in disappointment "First of all; this world isn't the only one. I come from a different one with people capable of moving through these worlds"

Gokudera glared at her. "So what's a UMA like you doing here?"

Rei smiled. "I'm supposed to protect certain people but I get bored so I attend this school."

"So what are you?" Gokudera asked bluntly

"Gokudera!" Tsuna exclaimed, shocked by his bluntness

Rei chuckled "It's fine, Tsuna. I'm not insulted" she turned to Gokudera "and to answer your question, I'm a hybrid. A mix between the different races in my world"

"That doesn't answer the question." Gokudera muttered "Besides, how do we know that you're not lying?"

Rei smirked and a white glow surrounded her right hand. A ball of white light emerged from her hand and slowly morphed into a knife. "Does this answer your question?"

Gokudera scowled. "That doesn't prove anything. For all we know all UMAs can do that!"

Rei stared blankly at him. "Now that I think about it… What on earth is a UMA?"

"Unidentified Mysterious Animal" Gokudera muttered

Rei was stunned. "I just made a knife out of thin air and you're calling me an alien?" she said incredulously

Tsuna sweat dropped. "Gokudera-kun… I don't think that's the right term…"

Rei turned her stare onto him making him shift uncomfortably. She smiled at him "I prefer being called a guardian. If you want more information you'll have to ask Reborn" She turned back and regarded each of their expressions. "Because that's all the information I'm going to give you right now. So you'd better get going" she pushed them through the door and looked up. _"At least I don't have to prevent myself from using magic in front of them now." _She thought as Sieg landed on her shoulder. She stroked his feathers murmuring various compliments to the bird. She held up her hand, signaling for him to fly away. He flew away and she turned around to see Hibari with his tonfas out. She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair "I guess I have to deal with you now…"

He glared at her. "Herbivore…" he growled "Your uniform is in violation of the rules" He took one step and swung at her.

It just missed her by an inch but she didn't even flinch. She smiled "Is that all you've got?" she taunted

He growled and swung upwards. She took a step back making it pass harmlessly through the air; she spun around and kicked him in the stomach. Hibari stumbled when he regained his balance she disappeared and reappeared right behind him. With one swift chop to the back of his neck he collapsed, she caught him around the waist and flipped him over. She placed a finger on his forehead and a white glow appeared, coating a small part of his forehead. As soon as she removed her finger the white glow disappeared and reappeared on her body. For a second the figure of an older woman was visible, one with the same features as her. Then the shadow settled on her and instead of her school uniform, armor was visible on her body. She blinked and the illusion shattered. She glanced up at the water tower and smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "How long have you been there Reborn?"

Reborn chuckled. "Since the beginning." He pointed to Hibari "What are you going to do with him?" he asked

Rei smiled "I've already erased his memory of meeting me up here so I guess I'll move him back to the Reception Room."

Reborn smirked "Then I guess you should get moving." And he disappeared.

She groaned and carried Hibari on her shoulder, running down to the Reception Room with a speed humans dreamed of possessing to avoid being seen. She dumped him unceremoniously in his armchair and jumped out the window. She spread her wings and soared upward, her figure imitating the silhouette of a bird.

* * *

**This chapter is more of a filler I know but explanations were needed. I will most likely give you more information as I upload more chapters but for now this is all you're getting. **

**I'm also sorry for the slow update. I've been busy watching/reading Kuroko no Basket and Natsume Yuujincho. The poll is still open so you're welcome to vote in that. Right now Tsuna is leading with four votes while Yamamoto, Hibari and Xanxus are second with three votes. Gokudera and Belphegor are tied for third with two votes. Mukuro, Dino and Squalo are in fourth place with one vote and Reborn, Lambo and Ryohei... well they haven't had any votes so far. If you have any suggestions on who to add for the poll feel free to message me or leave a review.**

**Ja, until next time.**


End file.
